Good Things Come to Those Who Date
by rry
Summary: it's all GothicTulip 's fault for saying [Good things come to those who wait] in her review for my other SiriRem story. This is for you! It takes place sometime after the fourthbook and before Sirius doesn't die in the fifth. RLSB porn you've been warned!


**Good Things Come to Those Who Date**

Sirius yawned as he sat up in bed and scratched at his head.

_You feelin' lucky? Huh? Do ya?_

"No," Sirius muttered as he moved through his house in his boxers. _'It's my house damnit, and if they don't like seeing me in my sexy boxers then too bad for them,'_ Sirius thought as he walked to his bathroom to shower. He was done quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door and almost ran right into his only friend left alive from school. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillo," Sirius yawned.

"The stairs are broken," Remus said as he slipped past Sirius into the bath room.

Sirius nodded.

"You better had left me some hot water!" The werewolf yelled.

"Suck my cock!" Sirius yelled back.

He heard Remus laughing, "I will once you get one!"

"Got one now if you want it!" Sirius yelled back.

The door opened and a hand shot out, grabbing Sirius's hair and pulling him into the bathroom. The water was running for Remus's shower and the werewolf himself was only wearing his… er… nothing, never mind. Sirius found himself pushed up against the door. His lips captured by Remus.

"Hmmm," Sirius moaned, arching into Remus, the towel around his the only thing separating their hardening cocks. Remus moaned himself as he brushed against Sirius harshly.

"We should do this mooooooore off-often," Sirius breathed and moaned as Remus's lips moved down his neck. Remus nodded as he sucked on Sirius's collarbone. One of Remus's hands slipped between them to grab Sirius's cock. "Uhn, God!" Sirius's head lolled forward and rested on Remus's shoulder, "Forgot about your lovely hands."

"We had sex last night, what the hell are you talking about?" Remus muttered, kissing Sirius's shoulder.

"Yeah, but you didn't touch me at all."

"Yep, and that was because you tied me up," Remus ran his tongue along Sirius's shoulder and up to his ear pulling the lobe in and twisting it in his teeth.

"Good things come to those who date!" Sirius smiled.

Remus pulled off Sirius, raising an eyebrow, "'To those who date'? I believe the saying goes 'Good things come to those who _wait_'."

"I don't like that one," Sirius pushed himself into Remus's hand, "It's horrible!"

Remus chuckled, "Sure." He pressed his lips into Sirius again, tangling their tongues.

Sirius moaned as Remus's hand began to pick up speed. "I love-love you," Sirius gasped into the kiss.

"I know, I love you too," Remus kissed the other side of Sirius's neck. "Green never really suited you," he pulled off Sirius's towel, "I always like you wearing nothing best."

"Aww, I th-thought you loved taking off what I was wearing be-best," Sirius gulped and tipped his head back, hitting the door. Remus moved down Sirius's body quickly, his mouth now hovering above Sirius hardened length. Remus slowly pulled Sirius in to his mouth and said black haired man gasped and groaned loudly as Remus began to suck, and caress Sirius with his tongue.

Sirius looked down at the top of Remus's head and his breath caught in his throat. "Mmmmn! Remus, could-couldn't ya j-just fuck me instead?"

Remus slowed and pulled off Sirius, a small trail of spit connect his mouth to Sirius. "I thought you wanted me to suck your cock?" he asked innocently.

Sirius groaned, "That was before I wanted you to fuck me, tease!"

Remus smiled and stood up, "That's doable," Remus breath onto Sirius's lips.

* * *

Moans and grunts and groans filter into the kitchen as Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and an odd percentage of the Order tried to eat breakfast.

"Couldn't he wait to have sex with his boyfriend until after dark?" Molly asked no one while she glared and placed some toast on the table.

"If you think this is bad, you should have heard then in school when they forgot about silencing charms," Professor McGonagall huffed disapprovingly.

"Do you think they've ever heard of the saying 'Good things come to those who _wait_'," Hermione said, blushing slightly.

A loud yell pierced the kitchen walls and then silence.

"We can be sure about one thing…" Fred started.

"Some ones coming!" George finished.

At leas the twins laughed.

* * *

The end!!! It's all GothicTulip 's fault for saying "Good things come to those who wait" in her review for _The RAA_! This is for you babe!

Oh! And "Good things come to those who date" is a ….Japanese saying (I think) I heard somewhere before. …Along with the saying "If you love your children, let then travel"……ok, I'm not sure if I got that one right, but I know the "Good things" one is right. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
